


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by ImaginAria



Category: once-ler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Onceler Party 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginAria/pseuds/ImaginAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min is not enjoying himself at the party and Once insists on fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in the back of my mind since the party and never managed to get it together until now. Also I love these two, they're adorable.

The invitations had said “Min and Once's Party.” It was hosted at Once's and he was supposed to help. So, of course, 4 hours into the party he still hadn't appeared. 

Min sighed and looked around. It was the break between the 2nd and 3rd movies. Most people had had at least a few drinks and it was beginning to show. Ghoul had been threatening to eat his minions for the past hour, Naga was chasing Midd was chasing Mute who was hiding in a closet somewhere. Teacake was lying flat on the floor underneath the couch eating the (admittedly awesome) cupcakes. Ref was dancing on a table while Red and Tsundre yelled lyrics at each other from across the room. Brilliant.

Honestly, all Min wanted at this point was for everyone to shut up and go home so he could take a headache pill and go to sleep for about 12 hours. But, of course, that wasn't going to happen.

Then the song came on. It was another in a long list of massively overplayed pop songs from the last four years, and everyone seemed to know it because they were suddenly all dancing and singing along—even Teacake emerged from their hiding spot. There were at least a few harmonies because if there was one thing Once-lers can do, even drunk, it's sing nicely. 

At the beginning of the first chorus, the huge double doors at the end of the hall slammed open and Once jumped into the room, followed by Thespi. And Once, of course, made a beeline straight for Min.

“And where have you been?” Min started, but Once reached over to put a finger on Min's lips.

“Shush. Come dance with me.” His words were slightly slurred, and Min wondered how many drinks his friend had had. Once grabbed Min's hand and gave a little tug in the general direction of the dance floor.

“No...Once!” Min tried to pull away and return to leaning on the wall, but Once latched onto his wrist and wouldn't let go. 

“Come on Min!” he grinned. Min couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks, and he had no choice but to let Once drag him onto the dance floor. He was feeling extremely self conscious and he knew it showed in the fact that he couldn't seem to stop tripping over Once's feet. 

“Just let me lead,” Once smiled and Min took a deep breath and let himself relax a bit into his friend's arms. Once did know how to lead and if Min just didn't think too hard about it, he could actually feel himself beginning to have fun. He knew it would have to end at some point (when he had to clean up after all of this) but for now...it was...nice.

“See? I knew you have a pretty smile.” Once snarked and Min blushed again because he was smiling and it felt so nice after the craziness of the last week. But now he was here and, even if was just for a moment, everything was okay.

At some point during the song, Red used whatever weird demon powers he had and made it rain glowing green lights like fireflies which floated around, giving the whole scene and ethereal feel. As the song drew to a close, Once spun Min around and dipped him enough that Min grabbed onto Once's shoulders to keep from falling backwards. 

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Once smiled, and Min had to admit—it wasn't.

When Once kissed him, Min could taste the alcohol on his breath and wondered how much of this he would remember in the morning.


End file.
